1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power measurement device.
2. Description of Related Art
The power supplied to components of an electronic device are usually obtained by multiplying a measured voltage and a measured current using a multimeter. However, the measurements taken by the multimeter is often inefficient and inaccurate. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.